


(Не)серьёзные разговоры

by Soul_of_Black_Raven



Series: джен по Реборну [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 12YL!, Drabble, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gen Work, Humor, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: Бета: ЦвайНаписано на Фандомную битву 2013





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Цвай  
> Написано на Фандомную битву 2013

Цуна присел рядом с дремлющей мамой, с любопытством разглядывая фруктовую маску на её лице. Два кусочка дыни и розоватый крем сладковато пахли, и на Цуну накатили смутные, но приятные воспоминания из детства, свернулись в груди уютным теплом. Он заправил маме за ухо выбившуюся из-под заколок прядь волос и привалился плечом к кожаной спинке дивана.  
— Она просила разбудить её минут через двадцать. — Отец расположился с другого края, поставил на низкий журнальный столик запотевший токкури и две пиалы.  
— Не разбудим? — обеспокоенно спросил Цуна.  
— Последний раз, когда Ламбо уронил шкаф наверху, пытаясь выудить старую нычку с конфетами, она и бровью не повела, — укоризненно покачал головой отец. — Привыкла, что в этом доме вечно что-то бабахает. А вот стоило из кухни потянуть палёным… — он сделал страшные глаза, и Цуна тихо рассмеялся.  
— Всем бы такие крепкие нервы.  
— Да уж… — отец рассеянно потёр подбородок, и Цуна невольно отметил усталые складки вокруг рта. После недавнего бунта Коста против Вонголы многие в штабе походили на призраков, сил обращать внимание на такие мелочи уже не хватало.  
Сейчас опальная Семья залегла на дно, и все выдохнули, но Цуна не сомневался — это затишье перед бурей.  
— Спасибо, что стараешься проводить с мамой больше времени, — негромко поблагодарил он отца. — Я так редко могу вырваться к ней…  
Отец молча сжал руку мамы, затем налил саке в пиалы и одну пододвинул к Цуне. Так странно и непривычно было пить в родном Намимори, а не обсуждать боевые операции или политические сплетни в Италии. Только вчера они отпраздновали день рождения мамы в узком кругу, и именно по тому, как она устала, но всё равно светилась от счастья, Цуна кое-что осознал. Бьянки и Кёко частенько сюда заезжали, заходили Хана и Ламбо с И-Пин, но маме было очень одиноко в опустевшем доме.  
— Эх, жаль, маринованной сливы нет. — Отец откинулся на спинку и, повернув голову, принюхался.  
— Это что у Наны? На щёках — вроде дыня, а вокруг?..  
Цуна осторожно потрогал розовую кашицу, сунул палец в рот.  
— Сливки и, кажется, клубника.  
Отец тоже продегустировал.  
— Вкусно. Никогда не понимал смысла намазывать еду на себя.  
— Ну… витамины полезны для кожи, всякие освежающие и омолаживающие эффекты… — припомнил Цуна слова из журналов Кёко.  
— Нана прекрасно выглядит!  
— Угу. А у тебя синяки вокруг глаз и морщины.  
— Сын, уж не хочешь ли ты сказать, что я плохо выгляжу?  
Цуна пожал плечами и неловко улыбнулся. Говорить «да, ты сдал за последнюю пару лет: похудел и поседел изрядно» не хотелось. Отец глянул неодобрительно и мрачно поджал губы. Смахнул остатки клубники со сливками у мамы со лба и воинственно размазал у себя под нижними веками.  
— Это делается не так, — произнёс Цуна как можно строже, отставляя пиалу. Выпрямился, задрал подбородок, распахнул глаза и начал похлопывать кончиками пальцев скулы, как делала это Кёко перед сном.  
— Уверен, твоя жена не корчит глупое лицо при этом, — фыркнул отец, и Цуна демонстративно сжал кулаки, шутливо угрожая расправой в ответ.  
— Кстати, о способах продлить здоровье и долголетие, — непринуждённо переключил тему разговора отец и, протянув руку над головой мамы, ласково коснулся её виска. — Слышал, жил один затейник, который прочитал, что порох продлевает жизнь и улучшает потенцию.  
— И что? — Цуна покачал саке в пиале, снисходительно прислушиваясь к очередной байке. С годами отец рассказывал их всё больше.  
— Ну, ел он его по чуть-чуть каждый день. И, как утверждают очевидцы, настругал с десяток детей, двадцать семь внуков и кучу правнуков. А умер в возрасте ста двадцати пять лет, оставив после себя тридцатиметровую воронку на месте крематория.  
Цуна прыснул и сжался, стараясь не захохотать в голос.  
— Я понял, Занзаса мы кремировать не будем, — выдавил он сквозь всхлипы и навернувшиеся слёзы.  
— Зачем? — деланно удивился отец. — Одолжим банку как у Вендиче — у Верде похожая есть, зальём спиртным…  
Мама пошевелилась и глубоко вздохнула — и они замерли, словно застуканные врасплох воришки. Несколько бесконечных мгновений, бросающих в жар, ничего не происходило, и Цуна выдохнул, одновременно с отцом. Тот буркнул что-то себе под нос, потянулся к токкури:  
— Вот кто проживёт долго, если не целую вечность, так это Мукуро, — и цепко посмотрел на Цуну. — Если ты не предпримешь ничего.  
— Не думаю, что нужно. — Высокая и худая фигура Демона Спейда услужливо всплыла в памяти. — Он видел, во что превратится, если попытается обмануть время.  
Повисла тягостная тишина. Цуна повертел в руках маленькую пиалу и нервно усмехнулся:  
— А ты бы хотел стать бессмертным? — под пристальным взглядом отца сделалось неуютно. — Знаешь, это довольно забавно. Погибнуть в бою, спасая семью или друзей, я не боюсь. Не хочется, конечно, геройски — ну или не очень — сложиться, но…  
В животе покалывал неприятный холодок.  
— Но стареть и умирать всё равно страшно, да, сын?  
Сердце у Цуны сжалось и застучало как сумасшедшее, он облизнул губы и смущённо кивнул. Отец понимающе хлопнул его по колену и посмотрел на мирно посапывающую маму. И вдруг по-мальчишески улыбнулся.  
— О-о, Цуна, а саке с дыней — это ж почти коктейль Дайкири! — нарочито бодро провозгласил он и цапнул ломтик дыни.  
Сбитый с толку такой стремительной переменой, Цуна машинально слопал второй ломтик и допил свою порцию. На Дайкири это было похоже очень условно.  
Посмотрев на опустевшую пиалу, потом на маму, а затем на отца, Цуна внезапно осознал:  
— Мы съели её маску.  
— Упс.  
Растерянно переглянувшись, они синхронно отставили пиалы и ринулись в кухню.  
— Клубники нет, — упавшим голосом сообщил Цуна, закрыв дверцу холодильника. — Только яблоко и огурец.  
  
***  
Позёвывая и ворча под нос, Нана подошла к надрывно звонящему телефону и сняла трубку.  
— Савада Нана, слушаю.  
— Привет, Нана, это Бьянки. Не против, если я к тебе сегодня заеду?  
— Привет, Бьянки! — улыбнулась Нана, машинально отыскивая глазами своё отражение в зеркале. — Конечно не про…  
И выронила трубку.  
На щеке влажно блестел кружок огурца, приютившийся между ломтиком яблока и зелёным обрывком водоросли.  
  
***  
Через неделю после возвращения в Италию Цуне позвонила Лал Мирч и спросила, не сошёл ли его отец с ума.  
По её словам, Внешний Советник Иемицу каждый день запирался в своём кабинете и делал себе ягодные маски на лицо.  
— А ещё босс поставил на стол ящичек с порохом. И странно на него смотрит.


End file.
